Harlem Shake (FmA sTyLe)
by Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Inspired by Lefay's story. One-shot Its basically me being really hyper off choclate and letting it out through this. Hope you read it and like it! Its Harlem shake dancing time!


**Hey technically this is my first story, or a crack-fic in other words! Yay! Inspired by Lefay's story. I hope yall like my first actual one-shot. I hope you will like it. I like criticizing comments as long as they don't...you know...burn me alive *coughcough Mustang coughcough***

Roy- *about to snap it finger* Dang it so close.

Me~ ANYWAYYYYY, enjoy the story! I hope yall like it

3~Skittles

In Armestris' Headquarters, everybody was busy. There was people EVERWHERE, and you couldn't place a foot without running into...well... everyone! They were all stressed out trying to get their work done so they could go home for Easter. The place as just...hectic basically!

Then walked in a short blond midget named Edward Elric (**A/N;Who would kill me if he found I had called him a midget XD**). He was wearing the normal clothes Red cloak, white gloves, black pants, etc, etc...but he was wearing a strange white backpack. He went to the corner or of the room, and brought out a radio, which he then set on a desk, and plugged in. Everyone wondered what he was doing but no one asked because 1.) They were WAY to busy and 2.) WHO CARES WHAT A SHORT BLOND KID IS DOING!?

Ed pressed play on the radio, and walked to the middle of the room bobbing his head to the beat.

Meanwhile...

In the hall two feet down Saphire was crazily looking crazily looking for her Harlem shake Cd, and her radio. She had brought them back with her when she came from her side of the gate to here. She had been on her way to a party, and was bringing the music. She froze when she heard a familiar beat echoing through the halls. _Will this ruin the future, _she thought. Eventually she shrugged and ran to join the fun.

A scream of "Party Time," reached probably peoples ears all the way in Resombool.

Back with Ed...

The room had cleared out scared of the strong urge to dance like a monkey on drugs. Only Ed stayed in the room with his arms crossed and head bobbing. All of a sudden the beat stopped ,and like it had sucked out all the energy out all of the energy from with it the lights shut was silent not even the mouse in the corner made a peep, not daring to interrupt the Harlem Shakes Power! In that split silent the room was finally peaceful...until Equivalent Exchange kicked in...The radio said ,"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" The lights turned on and it seemed like these were the key words for random chaos.

Ed was in the middle of the crowd who looked like they were on had, somehow, changed into an Ompalopa off Charlie the chocolate factory. Since he didn't know it was making fun of his shortness, he didn't mind wearing it. He was bobbing up and down, and leaning side to side, and with the fast beat...he just looked like a total retard.

Major Armstrong had his short off like he usually does..but...he was wearing a long blond wig, and was bent over whipping the wig in a circle like willow in her song I whip my hair.

Major Huges was there because, as I've heard before, the Harlem Shake has the power to rise the dead! He was wearing one of Gracia's short pink cocktail dresses, and looked really confused. He kept murmuring to himself, "Where am I? What am I wearing? WHERE ARE THE UNICORNS!?"

Major Mustang was wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt, tan capris, and black sunglasses. He was chasing Havoc around, who had changed into a black mini skirt with a black and white tank top and high heels. Havoc ran into a closet and back out Roy following his every room. "Mustang came out of the closet," Havoc yelled.

Al was there to but...some of his parts were in the wrong place. His legs were where his arms were supposed to be and had girl legs wearing pink shorts where his actual legs were supposed to be. He was singing "Who wears short shorts? I wear short shorts!" He had also taken off his head, and replaced it with a stuffed penguin head.

Gluttony wasn't wearing a shirt like Armstrong, and since he was a homunculus , and their named for their sin...yeah let's just say there was a lot of loose skin.

Envy was dressed as a palm tree, his hair was leaves.. He didn't have arm holes so when he fell earlier in the song he couldn't get up. "Help I've fallen and can't get up!," he yelled. Nobody helped him up though, because they were to caught up in dancing. Saphire, who could have helped him up due to the ability to resist dancing because she has heard it so much she memorized the little lyrics, laughed at him, and left him. His hopes raised thinking she was getting someone to help him, but were crushed quickly when she came back with a chair and popcorn. Gluttony came over, and accidentally tripped, falling on Envy. Gluttony got back up, and walked off doing the windmill. Envy didn't move. Saphire got up and pocked him with her purse. He didn't move so she shrugged and walked off throwing popcorn like confetti in the air.

Saphire was dressed in her normal outfit blue jeans, t-shirt, and boots. She was going around poking people, laughing like a maniac, and then running away to poke someone else.

Greed was in the corner of the room smiling and making snow angels in the corner of the room. Some people passing by thought he was a hobo and gave him 5 dollars which he took happily.

Tucker was being chased around be Winry, who had heard about the Nina/Alexander incident, and was out for revenge. She had a bag of wrenches and by the looks of the multiple bumps on the back of Tuckers head, wasn't afraid to us them!

Nina, who had been unchimeraed and undead the powers of Harlem Shake, was dressed as Cleopatra and was doing the Egyptian dance.

Erica was dressed as a panda, and was riding a unicycle around.

Gracica was dressed as a scuba diver, flippers, oxygen tank, goggles, the whole shebang and was doing the scuba-dance.

Alexander was dancing on his hind-legs and was jumping up and down barking with the beat almost singing.

Pinako was dressed as the girl version of yoda, which fitted her perfectly. She wasn't dancing though because she was betting up Scar with her pink purse. Scar was cowering in the corner getting beat murmuring about crazy old women and being afraid of the color pink.

Ling was dressed as a gangster with baggy clothes sideways hat, and sunglasses. He was dancing...not rapper like...but like a ballerina while eating ramen noodles.

Shou Fu was running around dressed as a monkey scratching her armpits ranting about plastic bananas being a rip off from real ones.

Her panda was somehow drunk, and was hanging from the chandelier

Father Cornelius was crumping off Wayyyyyy off beat.

Sloth was dragging her feet across the floor, to lazy to do anything else. She was dressed as Michael Jackson though so she passed it off as the moon walk.

A random girl soldier was dressed as a gymnast in a leotard and head band.. She was walking on her arms purposefully kicking people behind her.

Sheaka was reading quietly in the corn or. She yelled big words that were supposed to insult people to anyone that passed which failed because they had no idea what she was saying. Things like 'I'll defalcate you!'

The music slowly faded away, and without the music, no one had any reason to stay other than Al, Winry, Ed, and Saphire.

Al and Winry disappeared while Saphire talked to Ed. She took her white backpack, and put the radio and cd in it. She put it on and yelled, "Now!" A bucket of milk fell on Ed's head , and he started freaking out yelling, "My mouth was open!" Winry and Al ran away from the rope that pulled the milk down and towards the door. Saphire waited on them before tearing down the hall, Ed on their tail."I'm going to kill you all when I catch up!" Saphire laughed and yelled , "Let's see you try with those little legs!" "Who are calling so short he thinks a mole hill is a mountain!" he yelled angrily.

The room was empty other than Envy who still hadn't came back to life yet.

_THE END_

**Okay I know it's kinda long sorry I got caught up in the story. I hope you liked it!**

**3~Skittles**


End file.
